


苏燕的母狗之路 【苏燕的母狗之路】【第五～十四章】

by kevinssunshine



Category: SM - Fandom, 反差婊, 日记 - Fandom, 调教 - Fandom
Genre: Master and Submissive, Other, Sexual Fantasy, sm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinssunshine/pseuds/kevinssunshine
Relationships: SM - Relationship, Sadistic - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	苏燕的母狗之路 【苏燕的母狗之路】【第五～十四章】

第五章 Viola的恩赐  
“够了，闪电，回来吧！”  
苏燕如释重负般大口大口地喘着气，脑子里一片空白，发现自己刚才居然高潮了，真的是太下贱了，这时只听到悉悉索索的声音，转头一看，女安检员已经脱掉了自己的裤子，下半身光着，这时苏燕的脑子已经完全无法思考了，只见女安检员也爬上了桌子，用手捏了捏她的脸颊，迫使她张开了嘴，然后直接翻身坐在了脸上，  
“既然你这么下贱，不如就陪你玩玩，也来尝尝我的尿液吧！”  
“…唔…唔…我…不…要…！！！”  
“你说什么？你这贱逼也配叫唤？”  
一股腥臭的液体直冲苏燕的喉咙，她用力地用手想把女安检员推开，可是高潮过后手上一点力气都使不出来，整个脑袋被死死地压在了桌上，完全没有反应时间，只能不停地将尿液喝下，女安检员足足尿了半分多钟，然后才站起身，苏燕一边大口地喘着气，一边不停地咳嗽干呕着，愤怒地看着女安检员，一时间竟不知道说什么好，自己还从未被除了主人之外的任何人这样的侮辱过……  
这时，安检室的门再次被打开，我快速地闪了进来，反手就把门反锁上了，看着躺在桌上摆着羞耻姿势的苏燕和站在一旁光着下身的女安检员，露出了会心一笑，  
“Viola，你们这是算是互相认识过了吗？”  
“没想到你新收的狗狗这么美，还挺听话呢…主人~”  
听到女安检员亲昵地称呼自己的主人，苏燕这才明白，自己并不是主人唯一的母狗，所有的这一切也都是主人提前安排好的，内心的屈辱感也汹涌而来，可是却不敢有任何意见，犹豫了一会儿，便转过头去对女安检员说，  
“Viola姐姐，你……好。”  
“哈哈…苏燕妹妹，刚才没吓到你吧？主人的命令，我也不敢违抗，你应该懂的…”  
“我……不怪你的…”  
“那就好，我还担心你会恨我呢！”  
看了看光着下身的viola，她下面还挂着些许晶莹的水珠，我皱了皱眉，不悦地说道，  
“怎么回事，尿完都不知道清理干净？去吧，今天允许你使用一下主人的人肉厕纸…”  
“是，主人！”  
Viola高兴地再一次爬上了桌子，用手扶着苏燕的头，然后坐了下去，来来回回地蹭了几下，苏燕的脸上一片狼藉，已经无法分清是泪水汗水还是尿液了……  
我看着她俩在互相“打闹”，打开包拿出了三瓶矿泉水，倒了一小部分，然后分别在每个瓶子里都尿了一点，然后摇匀，对苏燕说，  
“贱逼，过来，主人还给你留了一点！”  
“是……主人…”  
说完她便翻了个身，跪趴在桌子上，张大了嘴，我直接就把半软的肉棒插进她的嘴里，依旧是温暖的感觉，肉便器果然不一样，心里感叹着，一边用力地尿了进去，苏燕这次很乖，没有咳嗽，一滴不剩地全喝了下去，一边喝一边还在偷瞄viola，原来狗狗之间的争宠是这样的，早知道应该早点让她俩见面，一定会很好玩！我指着桌上的几瓶矿泉水说，  
“贱逼，看你全身都是汗，应该很累很渴了吧，把这几瓶水都喝了！”  
“是，主人，谢谢主人…”

第六章 候机大厅里的行李箱  
苏燕没有办法拒绝我的任何要求，这也是她能成为我最喜欢的贱狗的重要原因吧，看着她一瓶瓶地喝光了加过我的尿的矿泉水，微微隆起的小腹似乎在酝酿着什么，我转过头去说道，  
“viola，去把主人的行李箱拿来！”  
“好的主人！”  
苏燕似乎知道了接下来要发生的事，眼神里满是犹豫，可是嘴唇动了动，没有发出任何声音。不一会儿，viola推着一个超大的行李箱就进来了，我拉了张椅子坐了下来，在两只母狗之间来回瞄了几眼，最终停在了苏燕身上，说道，  
“贱逼，还是你比较乖，主人把这个箱子赏赐给你，自己打开钻进去吧，另外把这个电击跳蛋塞到你的骚逼里，我这里还有一副专门为你准备的不透明的隐形眼镜，戴上它就跟戴眼罩一样了，viola，把她的手和脚都绑起来，等下再把她推到候机区内，找个角落放起来就好！然后在旁边录像！”  
苏燕从我手里接过特制的隐形眼镜和那只超大号的电击跳蛋，将跳蛋慢慢地推入自己的小穴里，再戴上隐形眼镜，然后爬下桌子，摸索着拉开行李箱的拉链然后躺了进去……看着躺在行李箱中的这只贱狗，因为眼镜的关系，眼睛虽然睁着，可是却什么都看不见了，效果看着不错，我满意地点了点头，就拉上了拉链，看着viola慢慢地推着箱子离开的背影，我也跟着离开了安检室。  
候机大厅里人来人往，形形色色的旅客络绎不绝，有挽着臂弯举止亲昵的恋人，还有拖家带口的幸福一家子，可是谁又能知道立在角落里的这只行李箱里正装着我最爱的骚母狗呢？一帮嬉笑打闹着的小孩子似乎被起降的飞机吸引了，跑到落地窗前，叽叽喳喳地说个不停，这时其中一个孩子发现了窗边角落里的这只行李箱，便骑了上去，像骑马一样不停地用脚踢着箱子，还招呼稍大一点孩子在后面推，绕着两个登机口中间的休息区跑来跑去，可怜苏燕在箱子里被踢的七荤八素，却又不敢叫出声，正在候机的乘客们都苦笑着摇了摇头，真是一群熊孩子，却没有人注意到箱子底下缓缓流淌出来的淡黄色液体在地毯上画着一个又一个的圈……

第七章 厕所惊魂  
这时孩子们的父亲回来了，是一个看着快60岁的中老年人，也许是老来得子吧，眼中满是溺爱之情，他并没有指责孩子们乱搞别人的行李箱的行为，问清楚了箱子的来历，刚准备“物归原主”，却好似闻到了空气中淡淡的骚味，低头看了看地上的一大片水渍，好像意识到了什么，马上把孩子打发回妈妈身边，然后蹲下拍了拍行李箱，似乎听到了轻微的呼吸声，又用力提了提箱子，似乎明白了一切，他阴笑一声，不动声色地环顾了一下四周，发现并没有人注意，于是推着箱子开始向男厕所走去，我见状便尾随着这个男人，并且顺势悄悄地开启了电击跳蛋的开关，男子突然间停了下来，他刚才似乎听到了一声痛苦的呻吟声，确认不再发出声响后，便加快脚步把行李箱推进了男厕所，躲进了最里面的隔间里，我也拉开了隔壁的门也躲了进去，微笑着，听着隔壁接下来即将上演的一场好戏……  
随着拉链拉开的声音，行李箱被打开了，苏燕感觉到了一阵凉意，听着周围几个男人的交谈声，还伴随着抽水马桶的冲水声，她知道自己被带进了男厕所，知道自己应该是在厕所的隔间里，反而整个人都放松了下来，挣扎着直起了身子，可是因为手脚都被捆着，又不敢发出声音，一时间她都不知道接下来要做什么了…  
这个年过半百的中老年人看着眼前这具少女的胴体，眼睛里都快要喷出火来了，正准备如何威胁她屈服的时候，却发现她双眼无神，意识到这可能是个盲人，心情瞬间大好，真是瞎猫碰到死耗子让自己捡了个这么大的便宜，他笑着掏出了自己软软的肉棒，贴在了苏燕的嘴边，苏燕还以为是我在玩弄她，也没多想，张嘴就将肉棒整根含住，突然间她皱了皱眉，似乎有什么不对劲的地方，可是又无法确认，就这么呆呆地咬着肉棒，不知该如何是好…  
啪的一声，一个清脆的耳光，一下子将她的各种疑虑都打消了，应该是主人没错了，便卖力地吞吐了起来，男子仰着头，闭着眼，享受着这个胯下玩物的服侍，可是自己年纪大了，无论胯下的这个尤物如何努力的吞吐，他都已经无法再像年轻时候那样硬起来了，暗自地攥紧了拳头，不知道心里在想什么，苏燕可能感觉到了什么，也好奇为什么弄了这么久主人的肉棒还没有变硬，于是将肉棒吐了出来，轻轻地说了一句，  
“主人，如果你不想射的话，就还是尿在贱逼的嘴里吧…”  
说完便一口又含住了整根肉棒，男子听完彻底惊呆了，在他的认知里根本就没有想过尿这个字眼，犹豫了一会儿，仿佛用尽了全身的力气，尿在了眼前这个“双目失明”的女孩儿嘴里，看着她的喉咙一动一动的样子，男子感受到了前所未有的快感，而可怜的苏燕却依然被蒙在鼓里，完全不知道这是她今天喝下的第二个陌生人的尿液了，这下是真的变成了公共厕所了呢……  
喝完了男子的尿液，苏燕便又乖巧地躺回了箱子里，可是半天都没有等到主人来把箱子合上，却只听见开门关门的声音，难道主人把自己扔在男厕所里了？她想喊却又不敢，手也依然被捆着，眼镜也取不下来，完全不知道自己身边正在发生什么，只剩下小穴里的电击跳蛋一阵阵地电流，让她的身子再一次不由自主地开始颤抖起来…  
我玩心大起，独自走出了男厕所，站在门口，细数着每一个进入的人上厕所的时间，同时也观察着每个人出来后的表情，计算着她到底被多少陌生男人在机场航站楼的男厕所里肆意地侵犯着……

第八章 计划赶不上变化  
二，三，四……直到第五个男人磨磨蹭蹭的从厕所出来，就看到最开始的第二个男人带着一群穿着同款制服的人快步走了过来，估计大约有二十几个的样子，应该是同一个公司出来做团建之类的活动吧…这时我开始担心起来，不知道他们会对自己的母狗做些什么，可是心里居然还有一丝丝的期待，这是怎么回事？  
看着他们鱼贯而入，我还是放心不下，准备进去看看，可是他们中的四五个人一直堵在门口，还示意如果需要上厕所，可以去候机厅另一端的厕所，我只好假装在洗手池边整理头发，这时就听到里面传来一声尖叫，  
“啊~~~~~~！！！！”  
接着就是清脆的耳光声，还有几个男人的低沉的声音，  
“臭婊子，你再叫一声试试？嗯？！”  
顿时，苏燕的声音就消失了，不知道是被捂住了嘴还是被吓傻了，这时候我开始后悔了，可是又进不去，只能从口袋里掏出一支烟，摸了半天才想起打火机已经被没收了，就只能这么叼着，双手撑着洗手台，看着镜子里的自己，心中很不是滋味……  
Viola过来拍了拍我的肩膀，把我从思绪中拉了回来，然后挽着胳我的膊走到了附近的长椅上坐下，在我耳边轻轻地说，  
“主人，既然已经这样了，恐怕也只能等他们全部发泄完了才能进去救人了…我想苏燕应该会没事的…”  
“我不该这么做的…当时就应该阻止那个男人的……”  
“主人，我想苏燕妹妹不会怪你的，作为主人的狗，只有服从主人所有的命令，才算是合格的，这也算是她成为主人胯下玩物的必修课吧……她不会有事的…”  
………………  
十分钟过去了，没有一个人出来……  
二十分钟过去了，依然没有动静……  
半个小时过去了………  
………………  
这时机场广播里响起了悦耳的提示音，  
“由上海前往三亚的旅客请注意：您乘坐的MU5468次航班现在开始登机。请带好您的随身物品，由4号登机口登机。祝您旅途愉快。谢谢！Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please……”  
旁边不远处的4号登机口一阵骚动，一群穿着同样制服的姑娘们叽叽喳喳地开始互相招呼着准备开始登机，男厕所里开始接连响起手机的铃声，  
“开始登机了吗？好的好的，我们还在免税店里，马上就来了……嗯，知道了…来了来了…”  
“快点的，老王，你可真慢，都要登机了，我都还没轮上呢！”  
“你这是多久没操过逼了…赶紧的！”  
“……别挤别挤，哎哟！谁踩我，妈的！”  
几个男的嬉笑着走出了厕所，互相还在低声交谈着，仿佛是在回味着刚才的过程，期间我几次想站起来冲进去，都被viola拉住了，只能呆呆地坐着，死死地攥着拳头…

第九章 我的母狗不见了  
这时只见他们陆陆续续地都走了出来，其中的一人还推着那只大行李箱，这是怎么回事？我看他们走远了几步，便疯了似的冲进男厕所，最里面的隔间门开着，地上墙上满是各种痕迹，除了在角落里不停震动的超大号电击跳蛋，哪里还有苏燕的影子？觉得自己胸中一口闷气无处释放，快步冲出了男厕所……  
只见4号登机口的工作人员拦下了那一群男人，目光中透露着疑惑，似乎在交涉着什么，应该是不明白为什么大件行李没有办理托运手续，而且还被带进了候机大厅，这时其中一个大腹便便的男子打了一个电话，说了几句便将电话交给了工作人员，不一会儿就挥手示意放行，一群人个个都露着耐人寻味的笑容，涌进了通道中……  
“Viola，帮我弄两张机票，陪我去三亚，就是他们搭乘的那个航班，快，无论你动用什么关系，我不能就这样让他们带走苏燕！！”  
Viola躲到一旁拿起手机交谈了一会儿，又在上面操作了一会儿，便笑着跑了回来，再次亲昵地挽住我的胳膊说，  
“运气不错，还有空位，主人，为了你我可是都快把自己卖了呢……”  
“知道了，狗狗干的不错，主人欠你一次，会好好补偿你的，快走吧！”  
“主人，你还挺在乎苏燕的呢，我吃醋了！”  
“别闹了，换做是你，我也会这样的…”  
………………  
“你好…欢迎…”  
站在舱门口的空姐露着职业性的微笑跟我们打招呼，我一眼就瞥到了被扔在备餐区的行李箱，显得与周围环境是如此的格格不入，想到苏燕就在自己身边，却不能看看她到底怎么了，心中更是纠结，我随意地把包放在了行李箱上，假装翻找东西，后面腾地突然站起两三个男人，一脸警惕地盯着我，只好悻悻地拿起包，随着viola往机舱内部走去……  
因为是临时买的机票，我跟viola的座位在最后一排，后面就是空姐的休息区，刚坐下，就听到两个空姐在悄悄地议论着，  
“Karen，你刚才听见了吗？”  
“听见什么？”  
“就是那个大行李箱里，有女孩儿的哭声…”  
“嗯？？？女孩儿的……哭声？”  
“嗯，我怀疑里面装着一个女孩儿！”  
“不会吧？！这么变态？那我们要通知机组吗？”  
“那倒不用，又不是违禁品，管她呢，这些人看着就是一起的，他们都有能力把这种大箱子带上飞机，应该都是有后台的，我们还是当做不知道好了…”  
“为什么他们要把人装进行李箱里？难道是拐卖妇女儿童？”  
“那我哪知道，你小点声，被听见了我们俩都要吃不了兜着走了…我只想快点下班，我男朋友还在三亚等我呢，唉，今晚又要辛苦了…”  
“我看你是在炫耀吧……”  
………………  
后面的话我根本就听不见了，哭声两个字像是一把钢刀扎进了心里，虽然苏燕是自己的母狗，自己身边也不缺母狗，可是她的地位无人可以替代，这姑娘才二十出头，却懂事得让人心疼，自己说的话都会毫不犹豫地答应，而且还会顾及自己的感受，现在却被不知多少个男人糟蹋过了，还被锁在行李箱里，甚至连件衣服都没有，我却做不了什么，甚至除了知道会被带去三亚，都无法预测接下来会发生什么，想到这里我的拳头越握越紧……  
Viola依然轻柔地挽着我，拍了拍手背，在耳边说道，  
“主人，别担心了，一切都会没事的，如果是我被装在箱子里，我甚至还有点期待呢…”  
“贱逼，闭上你的嘴，再说一句信不信我扒光你的衣服把你推出去！”  
Viola乖乖地不再说话，两眼紧紧盯着过道尽头，仿佛在想办法如何才能把这烦人的箱子扔下飞机……

第十章 万米高空中的轮奸  
随着座椅的一阵抖动，飞机开始缓缓地行进在跑道上，这场旅途要持续三个小时，因为没得到我的允许，苏燕今天根本就没吃东西，会不会在箱子里饿晕过去？手脚都被捆着会不会勒到麻木，是不是还在偷偷小声地抽泣…我什么都不知道，也做不了，我也开始有点自责恨，苏燕你可千万别出什么事，我一定会想办法救你出来的！我发誓！  
随着失重感的消失，飞机开始平稳飞行，安全带指示灯刚刚熄灭，前排就站起一个男人，看样子是准备去上厕所了，我哪会不知道他的真实目的，只见他伸出五指，回头对同行的人比划了一下，就进入到了备餐区，后面的人毫无顾忌地嗤笑了几声，他也毫不在意，跟空姐说了几句，就推着箱子进了卫生间…  
果然，五分钟不到，那个男人出来了，独自一人，一脸满足的表情，座位上马上又站起一位，用手指了指自己，还夸张地转过身对其他人鞠了一躬，又惹得大家哈哈大笑起来，一旁的女同事都是一脸茫然的表情，不过也没有在意，见那个男人走了进去，都纷纷开始闭眼假寐了起来…  
厕所的指示灯重复循环交替着，由红转绿，又由绿转红，我已经数不清变换了多少次了，也数不清自己的心被扎了多少刀，双眼都快瞪出血来，箱子一直被留在了卫生间里，仿佛从未出现在飞机上过，整个机舱都是低低的交头接耳声，不用想也知道是他们在谈论我的母狗，不一会儿，坐在我前一排的男人回来了，一坐下就开始对邻座的人吹嘘了起来，  
“这次团建值了啊，不是我说，真的爽死了，那女的漂亮啊！又年轻身材又好，下面好紧，我几乎都插不进去，等下看看还有没有第二轮，小李，你是多少号？”  
“29，感觉轮不上了，这帮禽兽真他妈的慢！”  
“快的快的，等下就好了，唉，好想再去一次……”  
“不会出事吧…？”  
“出什么事？你没看王总也去了吗？虽然他是没用了点，只在里面待了三分钟，可是现在大家都是战友了啊！你有什么好担心的，哈哈哈哈…”  
空姐推着手推车走了过来，前排的两人见状便不再谈论，其中一个还腆着脸问道，  
“美女，有酒吗？”  
“不好意思先生，酒水只有其他高端机型才有准备…您看需要为您准备其他什么饮料吗？”  
“额……不必了不必了…”  
又是一阵哄笑声，那人也讪讪地摸了摸自己的头，低着头不再言语。  
空姐带着职业性的微笑回到了休息区，便又开始了八卦之旅，  
“Karen，惊天八卦！”  
“怎么了？”  
“箱子里真的有个女孩儿！而且起飞后箱子就被拖进厕所里了，到现在都没出来，估计整个机舱里的男的都进去过了，听maria说那女的一直在哭，还一直求饶…”  
“真的变态这帮人，那女孩儿也太惨了…”  
“是啊，好像还是个残疾人，maria说她听到里面的人在喊，再叫就把你嘴撕了，反正都瞎了也不在乎多一点残疾…”  
“我们报警吧！这样下去怕是要出大事…”  
“别傻了，报警？你忘了吗？按规定机上有警情，航班是要迫降的，到时候追究下来，我们的奖金可就没了！”  
“那就这么放任他们一直……一直轮奸那女孩儿？”  
“唉，这帮男人不得好死，她也是命苦，我们没能力帮上她，只能期望她能坚持到凤凰机场了…”  
“…………那…我听你的……”  
“嗯，去备餐吧。”  
………………

第十一章 命中注定  
行程已经过去一半了，一个半小时，仿佛如几个世纪那般漫长，我根本不记得自己是怎么熬过来的，Viola帮我要了一份意面，见我一直盯着前方的指示灯，便叉了一点想要喂我，我转头看了她一眼，毫不掩饰目光中的愤怒，她吓得叉子都拿不稳，弄了一地，仿佛是个做错事的小孩低着头不敢发出任何声音，过来收拾的空姐看着几乎要暴走的我，也是不敢触我的霉头，三下五除二就打扫干净，给我换了一份新的，逃也似的回到了休息区。  
这时飞机开始剧烈抖动了起来，机舱里亮起了一片刺眼的指示灯，广播里传来机长的声音，  
“女士们先生们，我是本次航班的机长，我们的飞机受气流影响、在飞行过程中会有颠簸，请您不要害怕，在座位上坐好并确认您的安全带已经扣好系紧。带有小孩的旅客请照看好您的孩子。我们将停止一切服务工作，在客舱或洗手间的旅客请就近坐下系好安全带或固定好自己。谢谢！”  
厕所的门被打开，里面的男人慌慌张张地跑了出来，皮带都没来得及扣上，便跑回了自己的座位上，空姐过去看了一眼里面，愣了几秒，转头又遇上了几个男人凶狠的目光，只能默默地将门带上并上了锁，回到了自己的座位上，低着头一言不发，似乎心事重重的样子。  
可怜的苏燕一个人被锁在了万米高空，飞机一直在剧烈地颠簸，而她手脚还被捆着根本就无法固定自己，我心急如焚，不知道她在里面怎么样了，想到这一切都是自己一手造成的，心中只剩下浓浓的悔意……  
“Karen，带急救箱过来！”  
纠结了十几秒，那名空姐还是对着对讲机喊了一句，转身拿了几块毯子和一套备用制服，便转身打开了卫生间的门，不顾座位上的男人愤怒的目光，走了进去并反锁上了…  
“姑娘…姑娘…你醒醒，你能听见我说话吗？”  
“啊！！！别过来！！你们放过我吧！求你们了！！”  
苏燕被叫醒了，疯了似的大喊着，  
“别怕别怕，我是本次航班的乘务长，我是来保护你的，你……没事吧…？”  
苏燕似乎愣了几秒才反应过来，便扑在她身上放声痛哭了起来，  
“别怕别怕，一切都过去了，我已经通知了三亚当地的机场特勤组，我们会为你主持公道的！”  
“……谢…谢你…呜呜呜…呜……”  
乘务长紧紧地抱着苏燕，尽力在固定两人的身子，毫不在意她满身的精液和尿液散发的腥臭味，等到颠簸不是那么厉害的时候，马上解开了绑着手脚的绳子，用毯子细心地擦拭着她的身体。几分钟后，卫生间的地面上多了一块沾着黄白相间的精液的毯子，苏燕也似乎恢复了些许力气，慢慢地用手指摘下两片隐形眼镜，用力的摔在了地上，  
“啊……你……能看见？”  
“嗯，之前戴了这个东西，什么都看不见，又摘不下来……主……主要是手被捆住了（差点就说漏嘴了，还好自己反应快，不然就惨了……）”  
“那就好那就好！你靠着墙，飞机遇到气流了，会有些颠簸，你坚持一下，我先帮你清理一下伤口…”  
苏燕的手肘和膝盖上都渗着血迹，脸上和屁股上满是殷红的掌印，阴道口和肛门也都已经合不上了，整个下身肿的老高，一看就是不知道被糟蹋了多少次后的结果，乘务长细心地用碘伏擦拭着她身上破的地方，并清理了伤口，看着她的整个小腹都被人用笔写满的“正”字，乘务长的手都不由地抖了抖，拿过酒精棉球轻轻地擦拭着，  
“姑娘，你……叫什么名字？为什么会被人装进箱子里？还要坐这么久的飞机去三亚？”  
“三……亚？？”

第十二章 制服诱惑？  
“嗯，我刚才说了，已经通知三亚那边的机场特勤，等飞机降落后，他们会负责保护你的安全！”  
苏燕的脑子一片混乱，三亚？主人不是要带自己回杭州的吗？怎么会上了飞往三亚的飞机？主人知道吗？自己是被遗弃了吗？还是被绑架了？？还被不知道多少个男人轮奸了…这一切到底是怎么了，发生了什么？为什么？！  
看着眼前这个可怜的女孩儿紧紧地咬着嘴唇一言不发，乘务长更加地确定自己进来救人是正确的选择了，之前还以为是某个土豪的某种消遣行为呢！  
“姑娘，你叫什么名字？这到底是怎么回事？你是和飞机上的这些人一起的吗？”  
“我…我也不知道为什么会这样！ ……这些人？哪些人？我…我…不认识他们！我是……我是自己一个人来的……”  
“你一个人？那怎么会被人装在箱子里？”  
“…不是的…我…我…是跟朋友一起来的，我自己自愿被装进箱子里的，我…我…在跟朋友玩真心话大冒险，对，大冒险……可能……可能箱子被人拿错了吧……”  
“姑娘，我是真心来帮助你的，你不跟我说实话的话，我很难保护你的，你知道吗？”  
“是真的，我是自愿被装进箱子里的，可是我没有想到会被……会被这么多人糟蹋…”  
“那好吧，先不说这些了，你要相信警方，一定会还你一个公道的，外面这帮畜生一个都逃不了法律的制裁！好了好了，不哭了，先帮你把头发清理一下吧，这边有水，我帮你洗。”  
看着苏燕又委屈地开始要哭，乘务长连忙岔开了话题，用手扶着苏燕的头，仔细地将头发上残留的精液清理掉，她的头发全都是湿的，不用想也知道是被人用尿从头淋到了脚，这个姑娘真的是太可怜了…冲洗完后用毯子帮忙擦拭了半天，终于不再湿漉漉的了，苏燕的脸色也好看了一些，乘务长心里暗自想着，这姑娘被这么多人轮奸了，却还能保持一定的理智，不知道之前都经历过什么…  
“给，飞机上只预备了我们的制服，不过没有预备内衣，你先将就一下吧，总比光着好…”  
“谢谢乘务长…”  
接过空乘服，苏燕的脸不自觉的红了红，又想到了自己被主人要求穿这种制服时的情形，好在自己脸上满是掌印，但也不至于被发现，慢慢地穿上灰色的裤袜，总算是暂时遮住了膝盖上的伤口，全套穿好后，乘务长还仔细地帮着给她系了个领结花，除了披肩的长发和没穿鞋子以外，完全就是一个标准的空姐造型，  
“姑娘，你……真漂亮！”  
知道乘务长是在故意岔开话题让自己暂时忘记痛苦，苏燕还是难过地低下了头，自己这几个小时的痛苦不知道主人能不能体会到，亦或是他对自己的惩罚？还是这一切只是一场计划外的意外？自己还能再见到他吗？他还会像以前一样疼爱自己吗？  
“做好准备了吗？我们出去坐着吧，你放心，你就坐我的位置，我们都会保护你的！”  
“谢谢……”  
“虽然我不知道你的名字，也不知道你以前经历过什么，但是你现在表现出来的勇敢真的让我刮目相看，事情既然已经发生了，我觉得不如直面它，我希望你能记住等下要看见的那帮禽兽的每一张脸，因为等待他们的将是法律的严惩，而我希望到时候你能亲眼看着他们承受痛苦的样子！”  
“……我……好吧…”  
不知道为什么乘务长突然就说了一大堆，自己并不关心这些好吗，现在只想找到主人，没有主人，自己什么都不是……她是不会懂的。

第十三章 意料之外的重逢  
咔嚓一声，厕所的门被打开，除了靠近门口的这几个依然凶狠地盯着之外，后排的那群毫不知情的男人都伸长了脖子，想看看是不是轮到自己了，毕竟那女孩儿的滋味……啧啧啧……  
突然发现一前一后出来两个穿着制服的空姐，其中一个还披着头发，这是怎么回事？是不是看错了？怎么会有女人出来？难道……整个机舱里无形之中弥漫开了一份肃杀之气……  
乘务长带着苏燕来到了她自己的座位上，给她扣好了安全带，细心地将一块毯子卷着垫在了苏燕的脚下，安抚好她之后反身回去将脏毯子都装进了我的行李箱里锁好，这些可都是直接的证据呢！她提着箱子出来的时候，整个机舱都鸦雀无声，女人们都还在睡觉，男人们个个都瞪大了眼睛，心想这下完了，全完了，这个空姐能提着箱子出来，那说明里面肯定没人了，虽然没看清刚才出来的那个披长发的空姐的脸，可是现在稍微动一动脑子就知道人已经被解救出来了，而且还是被机组人员救出来的，大家看着那硕大的箱子仿佛就像是压在自己心头的一座大山，压得自己喘不过气来，真是天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁！！  
“刘工…这…怎么会这样？你不是说不会有事的吗？你不是说不会出事的吗？？”  
“你放手！我他妈的怎么知道怎么回事？你只去过一次，老子去了两次了！”  
“你……我孩子才五个月大啊！我爸妈还等着我去孝顺的！你快想想办法啊！你好歹也是个小领导，我不想坐牢啊！”  
坐在我前排的两个男的声音都开始颤抖了，viola鄙夷地看了看他俩，再回头看了看我，不知道在期盼着什么，我没有理她，从苏燕走出来的那一刻，我心中的唯一顾虑便不复存在了，剩下的就是如何让这帮畜生付出应有的代价了！坐牢？挺能想，而且还想得挺美呢！  
………………  
漫长的旅途终于要结束了，轮子着地的那一刻，我的复仇之旅也拉开了序幕！舷窗外，整排的特警车队都在闪着红蓝的光，映在每一个男人的脸上，仿佛死神在召唤的咒法，女人们一个个都茫然失措，完全不知道发生了什么，广播里响起了机长的声音，  
“女士们，先生们：飞机已经降落在凤凰机场，外面温度22摄氏度，飞机正在滑行，为了您和他人的安全，请先不要站起或打开行李架。等飞机完全停稳后，请你再解开安全带，整理好手提物品准备下飞机。感谢您选择东方航空公司班机！下次旅途再会！”  
“终于到了…累死我了…”  
“外面这些警察是干嘛的？”  
“我不知道，好帅噢！”  
“天哪，果然帅的都上交给国家了！”  
“awsl ……”  
女人们叽叽喳喳地议论开了，可是男人们都不敢看外面一眼，有些人悄悄拿着手机，不知道编辑了什么文字，手指一直在发送按钮上颤抖，脸上写满了内心的挣扎，  
“我们是凤凰机场特勤，正在执行任务，请所有女士先行离开，其余人留在自己的位置上！”  
一个戴着黑色口罩和头盔的特警全副武装地站在了过道口，手中的枪一直保持着警戒的姿势，一时间整个机舱都鸦雀无声，空气都仿佛在这一刻凝固了…  
“一分钟之内，所有女士请下飞机，不许携带任何行李！”  
Viola看了看我，似乎在说想陪着我，可是随即就从我那能杀人的目光中得到了答案，默默地站了起来，排进了队伍中…  
“1，2，3……55，56，57，女性乘客57人已全部离场…是！收到！保证完成任务！”  
“机组成员三人，空乘六人……不对…空乘7人！”  
特警看着没穿鞋子披着头发的苏燕，又看了看她穿着空姐的制服，一时间脑子都转不过来，可是剩余的空姐都围着她，把她挡在身后，不知是何缘故，自己接到的命令是带走所有涉嫌犯罪的XX集团的男性职员，管不了那么多了，对着过道喊道，  
“剩下的人按我报的座位号一个一个单独过来，不许携带任何行李物品！”  
“7A！”  
一个头发稀疏的中年男人浑身颤抖着走了过来，到了舱门口终于看清了苏燕的脸，脸色瞬间变得毫无血色…苏燕死死地盯着他，突然疯了似的想要伸手去打，被空姐们拦在了身后，看着他被盘问后，双手反铐着压下了飞机，泪水不争气地喷涌而出……  
“7B！”  
………………  
“25A！”  
听到自己的座位号，我迈步就往舱门口走去，等到了门口，苏燕突然睁大了眼睛，不可思议地看着我，感觉表情管理都快失控了，一时间心里的委屈感，幸福感，归属感一起冲进了自己的大脑里，刚想说什么，发现我也被双手反铐在身后，急得她大喊，  
“你们弄错………”  
我回头看了她一眼，微微地摇了摇头，后半句话硬生生地被她吞回了肚子里…  
“报告，任务完成，一共是35名男性，没有发生冲突……”  
汇报完毕后，特勤人员押着一大群人上了一辆大巴车，由六辆警车押着离开了凤凰机场，机舱内终于有人敢说话了，  
“吓死我了，这是什么情况，那些人是什么人啊？”  
“不知道啊，看着好像是同一个单位的，是不是电信诈骗犯啊？”  
“我们怎么会跟这些人同一架飞机的啊，也太晦气了吧…”  
“美女，我们能不能下去了啊？我老婆提前下去了，现在都不知道在哪儿了…”  
“就是说啊，我们可是好人啊，我行李会不会被别人拿走啊？快点让我下去！”  
剩下的乘客开始不停地抱怨了起来，两名空姐去安慰了一番，这群人的情绪才稳定了一点，这时几名医护人员上了飞机，对苏燕做了一些基础的检查，便搀扶着她离开了这个让她痛不欲生的地方，viola一直等在舷梯边，看见苏燕下来，立刻上前，掏出了自己的工作证跟医护人员解释了一下，便一起扶着她一同上了一辆救护车，最终消失在了机场…这段插曲似乎从未发生过一样，凤凰机场依然一片繁忙的景象……  
………………


End file.
